Les loups
by Eolk
Summary: Ce n'était pas sensé arriver. Ça devait pas se passer comme ça. Il a juste suivi son obsession... Et tout s'est écroulé. Disclaimer : Dark fic, thèmes mature, yaoi... Rating M pour les chapitres à venir. Détournement des évènements de la saison 2. Si Jackson n'était pas devenu le Kanima...


**Par la fenêtre ouverte…**

Immobile dans son coin, il y avait un miroir. L'image de la pièce s'y reflétait, sombre et paisible comme une eau dormante. La même chambre et pourtant différente, inversée.

La personne habitant là devait être un homme, allant à l'essentiel et sûr de ses objectifs. C'était ce qu'on lisait au premier regard. Des couleurs obscures, presque identiques, un ameublement spartiate, au design anguleux et épuré…

Pourtant, en observant mieux on remarquait que les objets n'étaient pas ordinaires. Depuis la table de chevet au taille-crayon en passant par le matelas confort suprême, tout était de première qualité. Marques, luxe et sur mesure se côtoyaient pour un prix au mètre carré absurdement élevé.

Une distorsion persistait, juste sous la surface. Comme un film numérique, trop pur, trop froid, dépourvu du grain imparfait de la pellicule. On n'aurait pas dit qu'un adolescent vivait là. Tout était trop en ordre. Pas un seul slip par terre, pas une chaussette sous le lit. Les rares livres se rangeaient parfaitement alignés sur leur étagère, de même que les coupes célébrant de multiples victoires, classées par ordre croissant. Seul un équipement de musculation s'étalait sur le sol, si souvent employé qu'on avait renoncé à le mettre au placard. Sa présence, à l'entrée, marquait la bonne conscience de l'athlète régulièrement entrainé. Dans ce lieu où chaque chose avait sa place, les altères semblaient clamer, dans leur ostentatoire laisser-aller, « nous venons juste de servir ». Derrière l'empilement de protections se croisaient deux crosses, en appui contre le mur, une longue et une courte. La nature morte sportive détonnait, hors de propos, et pourtant tout gravitait autour de ce noyau chaotique. Récompenses. Trophées. Dédicaces. Méthodes de coaching. Vidéos de matchs. Petites reliques de Lacrosse exposées çà et là comme au musée. L'obsession du maître des lieux n'était pas un mystère.

Quelques affiches clamaient son goût pour les voitures de luxe. De belles carrosseries aux couleurs vives posées sur les murs parce qu'il fallait bien accrocher quelque chose. La chambre comprenait une penderie remplie à ras-bord, un ordinateur et une chaine hi-fi, les affaires de classe, les affaires de sport. Il y avait tout et il n'y avait rien. Comme une pub de magazine de décoration, vendant l'habitat du garçon parfait, celui qui aimait le bleu et les petites voitures, avant de passer aux grosses cylindrées, au sport violent et aux forts tours de poitrine.

Surplombant un bureau où reposaient une feuille droite, un classeur droit et un stylo plus droit encore, une maxime affirmait en caractères gras :

« Risque tout. Ne crains rien. Vis sans regrets. »

La pièce était vide. De la fenêtre ouverte s'insinuait une brise fraiche qui faisait bruisser les cours couverts de pattes de mouches, remuer les rideaux. Une note s'envola du bureau, plana légèrement, tournoyant pour éviter les obstacles. Animée par cet évènement anormal, le courant d'air qui dérangeait la précision maniaque des lieux, la feuille tourbillonna pour finalement retomber, oscillant… Et s'arrêter au milieu de la flaque sombre qui rognait, millimètre après millimètre, le parquet ciré. En un instant, le papier s'imbiba d'une teinte vermeille et il sombra, absorbé par le sang épais et visqueux.

Dans cette chambre glaciale, brillante, parfaitement entretenue, parfaitement rangée, le corps ceint de rouge semblait ironiquement la seule forme de vie.

Au loin, un loup hurlait. Une sirène retentit.

* * *

Le médecin légiste aspira la fumée saturée de nicotine avec avidité, faisant rougeoyer la braise au bout de sa cigarette. En quelques bouffées, il la consuma jusqu'au filtre, jeta le mégot et en reprit une autre. La lueur de la Lune pleine, habillée de lambeaux de nuages, concurrençait celles de l'hôpital. La nuit lui appartenait. Elle répandait un éclat malin dans chacune des flaques d'eau du parking, changeant la surface de goudron noir en un miroir où se pâmait sa beauté narcissique. Il lança un nouveau mégot au milieu de ce maudit luminaire. Quelques rides seulement et la flaque engloutit le déchet, et la lune se reforma à sa surface, ronde, parfaite, moqueuse.

Il était bien placé pour admettre les effets mystérieux du satellite. Les scientifiques constatent les faits. Le cycle des femmes, le rythme des marées. Son poste l'avait mis face à des observations plus troublantes. Recrudescence des urgences lors des pleines lunes, morts violentes, suicides… C'était statistique, plus de gens se retrouvaient sur son billard ces nuits-là.

Mais ils n'arrivaient pas dans cet état. Personne n'aurait dû se trouver dans cet état. Il avait les tripes bien accrochées par des années dans son service. Seulement ce cadavre, là, il n'aurait pas dû exister. Et ce n'était pas le premier. Simplement le pire. Que les autorités accusent un puma mangeur d'homme ou un tueur fou… Cela n'aurait pas dû être. C'était impossible.

Le légiste leva un regard accusateur sur l'astre lunaire, et alluma une nouvelle cigarette.

* * *

En plein milieu de la nuit, la maison Argent grouillait d'une foule fébrile. Hommes et femmes se croisaient en hâte dans les couloirs de la paisible villa de banlieue, transportant un arsenal qui n'aurait rien eu à faire là. Le bruit des pas feutrés, le chuchotement d'instructions et d'informations montait jusqu'à l'étage où dormait Allison. Sa porte était verrouillée. La rumeur qui s'élevait entre les tapisseries, ces mots murmurés à voix basse mêlés confusément comme un écho inquiétant, une ancienne rancœur réveillée, prête à hanter ces lieux, portait un nom qui revenait encore et encore dans les conversations : guerre.

Dans le salon où l'état-major était réuni, un silence grave régnait. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur les clichés sanglants pris à la morgue.

« Nous avons fait le ménage parmi les Omegas… Cela laisse Derek ou un membre de sa meute. Il a sûrement commencé à recruter. »

Le vieil homme, malgré son âge, parlait d'une voix âpre et dépourvue de doute. Penché sur la longue table, deux mains à plat sur les cartes topographiques de la région, il faisait front à son auditoire, autoritaire et tout-puissant. Le doyen de la famille Argent dominait l'assemblée.

Mrs Argent se tenait à sa gauche, ses yeux froids ne quittant pas les photographies.

« Bientôt, cet endroit va pulluler de lycanthropes. On ne peut pas le laisser continuer. » Affirma-t-elle d'une voix sourde et menaçante, serrant les poings sur le dossier de la chaise devant elle.

Gerard hocha la tête et reprit avec emphase :

« Il faut éliminer la vermine tant qu'il est temps. Purgeons le mal à la racine. »

Chris, légèrement en retrait, se tenait bras croisés, le dos contre le mur. Il scrutait le lustre étincelant d'un air sombre, suivant la conversation sans s'impliquer. C'était leur devoir de protéger les innocents. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa femme, peu surpris de son caractère intraitable. Il acceptait l'inéluctable… Mais l'agitation vengeresse qui s'emparait de son clan depuis le retour de Gerard le mettait mal à l'aise. Il se racla la gorge, et se permit une remarque :

« On ne sait pas encore qui est responsable. Une frappe préventive me semble un peu prématurée… »

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Gerard fronça les sourcils, son visage se contracta et il asséna avec impatience :

« Nous sommes en guerre, Chris. Ils ont tué. Qu'est-ce que tu veux attendre ? Qu'il y ait d'autres victimes dans nos rangs ? »

Victoria approuva et renchérit :

« _Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent._ »

Chris croisa son regard, puis inclina la tête, abdiquant. Elle était la chef du clan, et il l'avait toujours soutenue dans ses décisions.

Le temps de la traque était venu.

C'est alors qu'il lut le nom qui accompagnait l'adresse et se figea. Il baissa les yeux sur le point rouge qui tachait la carte d'une marque indélébile.

Jackson Whittemore. Le garçon qui voulait la morsure.

Gerard Argent plissa les yeux et, avec sa perspicacité habituelle, se tourna vers lui.

« Tu sais quelque chose ? »

Il déglutit et lentement, secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

* * *

La nuit s'écoula, et le matin fut là. La lune avait été éclipsé par le rayonnement prétentieux du soleil, mais son œil pâle et rond restait posé dans le ciel, diffus sous les voiles d'azur, les fixant tous de son regard blême et grêlé.

Quelque part en dessous, au creux d'une combe boisée, entre les frondaisons des arbres, la sonnerie d'un téléphone résonnait.

La silhouette d'une créature apparaissait par intermittence entre les broussailles. La forme était humaine, la course, animale. En un instant, le mouvement cessa. Cela se redressa sur deux jambes, et un homme émergea des ronciers.

Derek sortit le portable de sa poche, serra les dents en lisant le nom du correspondant, et le porta à son oreille.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

La voix de Stiles semblait calme. Pourtant il y avait ce ton pressant, cette note d'angoisse que seul le loup-garou pouvait percevoir.

Un silence. Le lycanthrope porta son regard droit devant, figé, sans un mot. Il pouvait entendre la respiration du garçon s'accélérer à l'autre bout.

« Derek, réponds-moi ! J'ai entendu… Mon père dit qu'elle… »

Le grand brun ombrageux se renfrogna davantage, tandis que la voix de Stiles se brisait et qu'il entendait un reniflement ravalé qu'il préférait ne pas interpréter comme un sanglot.

« Je l'ai trouvé », fit-il pour lui-même, dans un grondement.

Il avança d'un pas. Quelque chose était accroupi dans l'ombre, se confondant avec les souches pourries environnantes. Le corps ramassé et frissonnant d'un adolescent, les vêtements réduits à l'état de lambeaux, se balançait d'avant en arrière. Entendant le craquement des brindilles sous son pied, le garçon tourna une figure blême vers l'intrus, ses yeux immenses et hagards sous ses cheveux collés par une substance noirâtre. Il répandait une odeur fade et grattait nerveusement ses bras nus maculés de taches sombres. De la terre, des aiguilles de pin collaient à sa peau sale, s'emmêlaient dans sa coiffure défaite. Derek fronça le nez. Sous la crasse, du sang séché. La voix lointaine de Stiles sortait du téléphone qu'il avait laissé retomber, appelant son nom.

Jackson se recroquevilla sous le regard du loup, déglutit, ouvrit la bouche sur un croassement avant de chevroter :

« C'est pas… C'est pas ma faute… C'est pas moi… Pas ma faute… C'est pas ma faute… ! »

Derek reprit le portable pour répondre à Stiles.

« C'est vrai. »

Silence choqué, douloureux. Il poursuivit malgré tout.

« Lydia Martin est morte. »

Tonalité de fin d'appel. Stiles avait raccroché.


End file.
